


A Spoonful Of Sugar

by baby_bin



Series: iKON [13]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Best Friends Bobdong, Best friends Junbin, Donghyuk and Bobby are both older than Junhoe and Hanbin, Donghyuk’s not the one getting called Daddy in Jundong’s relationship lol, Don’t be tricked, Fluff, I’ll add tags and characters as they’re introduced, M/M, Sugar Baby Hanbin, Sugar Baby Junhoe, Sugar Daddy AU, Sugar Daddy Bobby, Sugar Daddy Donghyuk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_bin/pseuds/baby_bin
Summary: Hanbin didn’t know whether to thank Junhoe or smack him. This wasn’t exactly what he meant when he said he would do anything for some extra money.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New fic. Even tho I said I hate starting too many unfinished ones. Apparently I’m a liar uwu.

Junhoe came into his shared apartment with Hanbin and paused, staring at his best friend face-planted on the floor and groaning.

He stepped over Hanbin and sat down on the sofa, nudging him softly. “What are you doing?” He asked in mild curiosity, though he already had a guess. There was only one thing that could turn Hanbin into a zombie.

College. The evil, four year long prison to get a degree. Hanbin, training to be an industrial-organizational psychologist, had it hard with the multiple textbooks his class required him to buy.

Junhoe heard enough complaints to know that it emptied out Hanbin’s already drained bank account.

Hanbin finally answered, voice the epitome of misery. “My professor’s making us buy another textbook because apparently she _just_ noticed the one we have now is outdated.” He turned over onto his back and peered up at his younger friend, eyes defeated as Junhoe made a sympathetic noise.

“What do I do?” He nearly wailed, burying his face into Junhoe’s legs and flailing around in a pseudo-tantrum.

“Well, you could finally take up my suggestion and get a sugar parent like I did.” Hanbin stopped, pulling back to look him closer and taking in his new watch that probably cost more than their entire tuition combined, the plumpness of his cheeks, and his glowing skin.

He almost found himself being tempted to take up the offer. “But how would I even find one?” He asked, biting his lip and twisting his fingers in Junhoe’s pants (he absentmindedly noted that they were a pair he had never seen before, still crisp and made of expensive cloth).

In response, Junhoe brightened up. “My sugar parent, Donghyuk, has a rich friend looking to sponsor someone.” He poked Hanbin on the forehead and the older boy hummed in response.

Junhoe met Donghyuk almost a year ago, but he refused to tell Hanbin how, though Hanbin could deduce it was most likely in a club. Junhoe, a big partier, suddenly stopping after meeting Donghyuk? Suspicious.

A thought hit him. “Why don’t you call Donghyuk your sugar daddy?” Hanbin asked in curiosity, watching a devious smirk cross his friend’s face.

“Because he’s not the one getting called ‘daddy’ in our relationship.” A lecherous wink and Hanbin fake-gagged. He forgot Junhoe and Donghyuk were flirting around with each other, they had been for a while now and he wondered when they were finally going to make it official.

“Anyways,” he said in disgust, “is his friend a good person? I don’t want to get involved with some old man with ulterior motives.”

Junhoe waved his hand dismissively. “Donghyuk’s best friends with the dude, so I’m pretty sure he’s a decent guy. He’s 27, only two years older than him and five years older than you. His name’s Jiwon, but most people call him Bobby since he lived in the U.S for while.”

He saw Hanbin cracking down and added slyly, “I’ve seen pictures and, well, the dude’s your ideal type to the T. Sharpest jawline I’ve ever seen, looks like he could benchpress fifteen of you, and his face is pretty good.”

Hanbin felt himself waver and gave in before his more logical side took over. “Fine,” he said quickly. “I’ll do it. When can I meet him?”

Junhoe cheered and took out his phone, the latest Samsung, Hanbin noted with envy. Donghyuk really spoiled the little fucker. “Hm, Dong said you can meet him the next time we go on a date. Which is in two days.”

Hanbin scrambled up from the ground in a panic. “That’s too soon,” he cried out, smacking Junhoe on the shoulder and ignoring his yelp of pain. “What am I going to wear? What do I say?”

Junhoe stood up and gripped his shoulders tightly. He bent down to stare Hanbin in the eyes and said, “Calm. Down. I’ll help you with your outfit. Just act like your natural, cute self and he’ll definitely be wrapped around your fingers in no time.”

He was so taken aback at the rare and genuine compliment from his taller friend that he paused, nerves stilling.

“Um, thanks,” he replied faintly. Junhoe smiled and patted him before yawning, turning around to go to his room.

“I’m tired and it’s a Friday,” he called back. “Get some rest and we’ll meet them for lunch on Sunday.”

“Okay,” Hanbin agreed, sighing as he patted his heart to settle his nerves. This was fine. All he had to do was act natural and charm the guy.

He could do this.


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn’t do this. Thirty minutes before they were supposed to leave for the meeting and Hanbin was freaking out.

He tore through his closet with a vengeance, tossing old clothes out of the way in search of new and clean ones. Another reason why he needed a sugar daddy – he didn’t have any clothes to wear!

Junhoe, promising to help, was searching his _own_ closet since he had better quality clothes, but Hanbin hadn’t seen him since he left the older’s room ten minutes ago. Probably calling Donghyuk, the lovesick fool.

Hanbin sighed, running his hands through his hair and collapsing to the ground in defeat. “What do I do?” He wailed quietly to himself.

Barely after the sentence left his mouth, the door slammed open and he jumped with a surprised yelp. There Junhoe stood, in all his 6’1 glory, holding up a white button down shirt and black skinny jeans.

He tossed the outfit at his friend and said, “Get dressed already! We’re leaving in ten minutes!” Hanbin shot up from the ground, sending Junhoe a relieved smile and quickly pulled the clothes on, smoothing away any wrinkles and darting out to the living room.

Junhoe gave him a quick glance over and hurriedly styled his hair into a messy ‘ _I just had sex_ ’ look that he said made Hanbin look irresistible. Hanbin could only hope he was telling the truth.

“Time to go!” Junhoe chirped, shoving him out the door and leading Hanbin to his car, a sleek and black BMW Donghyuk gave him on their six month anniversary.

Hanbin slid into the passenger seat, running his hands over the leather in admiration as Junhoe started up the car and sped out the parking lot.

“So,” Junhoe said absentmindedly, “Dong and I are going to eat lunch, let you and Bobby talk a little bit, and at the end, Bobby will decide if he wants to become your sugar daddy.”

“Why does he get to be my daddy and not just my parent,” Hanbin protested good-naturedly, trying to joke around to ease his nervousness.

Junhoe, thankfully enough, sensed it and joked right back. “Because between the two of you, you aren’t going to be the one getting called ‘daddy’.”

Hanbin snorted, covering his mouth as he tried to hold in his laugh. He had boyfriends before and they both knew how true that statement was.

“Fair point,” Hanbin grinned, softly smacking Junhoe on the arm.

Junhoe cringed away. “Don’t damage the goods!” He smirked, adding on, “Only Dong is allowed to mark me.”

Hanbin covered his ears. “No more!” He already knew _way_ too much about them, he didn’t need anymore information.

The car slowed down to a stop and Hanbin’s mirth faltered. He swallowed audibly and Junhoe leaned over, gently bumping his forehead against Hanbin’s temple.

“Hey,” he said reassuringly, “don’t worry. I’ll be right by your side.”

Hanbin nodded, letting out a deep breath. “Okay,” he replied, “let’s do this.” Opening the car door, he glanced at the restaurant in awe.

Tall, sleek, and imposing, it definitely wasn’t a place for commoners like them.

But here they were.

Junhoe linked their arms together and dragged him to the entrance. “Kim Donghyuk,” he said to the hostess and her eyes widened.

“Right this way, sirs,” she said and led them up to a private area, closing the door behind her as they walked further in.

Two people sat at the table, sipping wine as they talked with one another and laughed. He saw Donghyuk, slim and small and as beautiful as ever. He also saw Junhoe’s face split into the biggest smile he’d ever seen, genuine and soft, at the sight of his maybe?-boyfriend.

Then his eyes landed on Bobby, or who he _thought_  was Bobby. And damn. What a sight he was. Dressed in a classy and form fitting suit, he made an intimidatingly attractive figure. His muscles couldn’t be hidden underneath all the fabric and his _face_.

Hanbin couldn’t believe there was a living god in front of him. Junhoe was right, Bobby was _definitely_ his ideal type.

Junhoe felt Hanbin freeze and looked down, snickering at his starstruck expression. “I told you,” he whispered smugly. “Now come on! Time to see my baby!”

They marched forward, the two stopping at the sound of their footsteps and turning towards the approaching duo.

Donghyuk smiled, sweet and happy. “Junhoe!” He crowed out, standing up to crush the taller male into a hug and tucking his head underneath Junhoe’s chin.

Junhoe released Hanbin and hugged back, kissing the top of his head and whispering in Donghyuk’s ear, making him giggle and pull back to hit his arm playfully.

“Alright, Casanova,” Donghyuk teased, “sit down!” He pushed Junhoe towards the table and looked at Hanbin, smile softening when he spotted his nervous grin.

“Hey, Bin,” he said gently, reaching out to wrap his arms around Hanbin’s waist. “It’s good to see you again,” he murmured into his ear. “Don’t worry, Bob will really like you – I can feel it!”

“Thanks, Donghyuk,” Hanbin said back, pulling out of the embrace with a grateful smile. The older man nodded and pulled him to the table, seating him right next to Bobby as he took his place next to Junhoe.

“So,” he started, “Hanbin, this is my best friend, Bobby. Bobby, this is Junhoe’s best friend, Hanbin.”

Hanbin shyly met Bobby’s eyes and gave a small smile and timid wave. “It’s nice to meet you,” he greeted quietly.

Bobby grinned, slightly crooked teeth happily beaming back at the younger. “It’s nice to meet you too, Bin!” He said, reaching over to ruffle Hanbin’s hair.

Hanbin squeaked, blush blooming on his face. Junhoe nudged him with a foot and made a gesture that clearly said, ‘ _Talk to him!_ ’

“U-um,” Hanbin said, trying to start up a conversation. “What do you do for a living?”

“I’m the CEO of iKON Corps,” Bobby replied, thanking a server as they started placing their meal in front of them. “We don’t really specialize in a certain area, we do all of them.”

Hanbin held in a gasp. iKON Corps was a company that started out a few years ago, quickly gaining momentum until they’d sat at the very top of the corporate world. So, to put it simply, Bobby was filthy rich and could probably buy Hanbin’s entire life a thousand times over.

“Wow,” was all he could manage, much to Bobby’s amusement.

He laughed, “Yeah, a lot to take in, huh?”

“Definitely,” Hanbin huffed out, grinning at how friendly and welcoming Bobby was. A lot different from how he thought a major CEO would be.

Then again, Donghyuk was best friends with him, and no one as nice as Donghyuk would make friends with a jerk.

“What about you?” Bobby asked, breaking through Hanbin’s thoughts. “What are you majoring in?”

Hanbin replied enthusiastically, “I’m training to be an industrial-organizational psychologist, and I’m trying to get my Masters.” He really did love his major, he just hated his professors and how much money it took.

Bobby made a sound of interest and Hanbin found himself captivated the more they talked, finding that underneath the CEO was a bright and funny guy with a lot to say and many interests.

They had a lot in common. Love for music, animals, their friends and siblings, the list could go on and on.

Time passed by so quickly, Hanbin didn’t even notice. By the time the sun had set, Hanbin found himself laughing with Bobby, leaning against his broad shoulder as the half glass of wine made him sleepy.

He hummed, listening more to the rumble of Bobby’s voice than his actual words. The soothing sound stopped and he protested, not realizing his eyes fell shut as he softly dozed off.

A rough laugh and a calloused hand carded through his hair, petting and massaging his scalp. He sighed, snuggling closer to the warmth against his body before tucking his face into Bobby’s neck.

He heard Bobby speak softly. “So, he has really low tolerance, huh?”

Junhoe snickered in response, but to Hanbin it was muffled, like hearing it underwater.

“Yup. Anything stronger than a sip of Addington and he’s a lost cause.” Hanbin wanted to protest, but he couldn’t. It was all true, after all. He had extremely low alcohol tolerance and it usually came to bite him in the ass when his friends invited him out to the bar.

The conversation continued on without him, Hanbin slipping into a content and happy slumber, full and cuddled in a protective embrace.

  
-

  
He woke up on his bed, head feeling light, but not dizzy. He turned around, feeling around for his phone when he hit Junhoe’s body next to him, the broader and bigger build familiar to him.

“Wha-” he mumbled, interrupted by Junhoe’s groan of annoyance.

“What time is it?” Junhoe asked, voice cracking with disuse as he smacked his lips. Hanbin yawned, pushing up with his elbow as he leaned over his friend and grabbed his phone.

He glanced at the clock on his nightstand and answered, “One in the afternoon.”

“Shit,” Junhoe said simply. “We missed both our classes.”

Hanbin sighed, too tired to care. “That’s just how it is sometimes,” he replied.

Switching on his phone, he choked at the single text popping out of the screen. Junhoe cracked an eye open.

“What is it?” He grunted out, rubbing his face roughly.

Hanbin felt his ears heat up as he said, “Bobby texted me.”

Junhoe shot up, a grin splitting his face before it turned into a grimace, holding his head in pain. “I shouldn’t have let Dong convince me to get into the vodka,” he mourned out loud. He cleared his throat. “Anyways, what’d Bobby send?”

“He said, ‘It was really nice meeting you. Let’s do this again. Oh, and expect a gift later.’ With a winky face at the end.” Hanbin held in a smile as Junhoe cheered quietly.

“You got yourself a daddy!”

“Don’t say that!” Hanbin sputtered.

Junhoe rolled his eyes, “Fine. You got yourself a _sponsor_.”

Hanbin opened his mouth to reply before he froze. “Wait,” he started, “if I was asleep and you were drunk, how did we get back home?”

Junhoe grinned slyly. “Dong has a key and Bobby carried you back, bridal style.” He saw Hanbin’s mortification and added gleefully, “He was probably charmed by your whining and asking for him to stay with you for the night.”

“ _I did not do that_ ,” Hanbin denied vehemently, grabbing his pillow and hitting Junhoe with it repeatedly.

“Yes, you did!” He crowed, doing a horrible rendition of Hanbin from last night. “ _Bobby, stay with me! I don’t want you to go!_ ”

Hanbin shrieked, feeling vindictive pleasure when Junhoe winced at the volume, “Shut up!”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been... a long, l o n g time since I last updated and I am v sorry. Life has been screwing me up since this is my senior year and I had a lot of responsibilities to get to. I probably won’t be able to update for a while again because this week is gonna be super busy for me. Studying for my ACT, having to do research and write a 3-5 page essay on a book I still haven’t read, keeping up with my college classes, studying for my zoology test... It’s a lot :’)

The first gift came the day after Hanbin’s meeting with Bobby. He’d been lounging on the couch with Junhoe watching an old rerun when someone knocked on their door.

They both froze, looking at each other in question. “Did you invite someone over?” Hanbin whispered.

Junhoe shook his head. “No. Who could it be?” The both of them had worried expressions on their faces, Hanbin almost laughing at the comical sight of two grown men cowering on the couch at the thought of human interaction.

“I’ll get it,” he sighed out, getting up and jogging to the door before opening it and peeking outside.

A delivery boy held a box in his hands, lighting up when he spotted Hanbin. “Is this the residence of Kim Hanbin?” He asked, checking his machine and the box to make sure he was at the right place.

“That’s me,” Hanbin replied hesitantly, wondering who would send him something.

“I have a package from a Mr. Kim Jiwon.” He handed the box to a stunned Hanbin before holding out a device. “Just sign here and I’ll be on my way!”

Hanbin took the pen in a daze and signed his name, shutting the door and hurriedly shuffling back to Junhoe. “Bobby sent me something,” he said before Junhoe could ask.

The other grinned, lighting up like a kid on Christmas. “What is it?” He made grabbing motions and Hanbin swatted his hands away as he sat down next to him again.

He ran his fingers over the cardboard and peeled off the tape, opening it up. “Oh my god,” Hanbin breathed out, reaching inside to take out brand new textbooks. “He bought me the textbooks I needed for class. All new and expensive.”

A note fluttered out and he picked it up, smoothing the paper out and reading it out loud. “‘The books your professor is making your class buy. You were talking a lot about it last night. Enjoy.’ Winky face.” Hanbin snorted, unable to keep the thankful grin off his face.

He could already feel his bank account crying in happiness.

“Bobby really likes the winky face,” Junhoe laughed, peeking over Hanbin’s shoulder to read the note at his own pace. Hanbin hummed in agreement, folding the piece of paper neatly and tucking it away in his wallet for safe keeping.

“It’s cute,” he replied, unlocking his phone to send Bobby a text.

  
~

_Hanbin:_ I owe you my life

_Bobby:_ How about you owe me a date instead? Tomorrow at 12. I’ll pick you up for lunch at your uni ;)

_Hanbin:_ I’ll be waiting.

~

  
“Damn, he’s got game,” Hanbin jumped at the sound of Junhoe’s voice. He had completely forgotten his best friend was still there, too busy grinning at Bobby’s texts.

“He does,” Hanbin replied in amusement before frowning. “But what am I going to wear?”

Junhoe rolled his eyes. “Don’t overreact again. You can borrow another one of my outfits until Bobby buys you your own.”

He added as an afterthought. “You guys will probably go shopping tomorrow anyways. There’s a function on Saturday and I’m going as Donghyuk’s date, so you’ll be Bobby’s.”

“Isn’t that moving a bit fast?” Hanbin fretted, turning his phone around in his grip over and over again until Junhoe gently thumped him on the back.

“Maybe, but Bobby’s a good guy. Don’t worry so much about it.” Hanbin nodded, deciding to trust in Junhoe’s words.

  
-

  
The next day, Hanbin dressed in a simple white shirt with a pink cardigan on top, light blue jeans, and converse. Junhoe said it made him look soft, and he finished it off by letting his hair fall down his face innocently.

“You look good,” Junhoe nodded and patted Hanbin on the back before sending him out the door to school. Lucky jerk didn’t have class today and was getting ready for his weekly date with Donghyuk.

Hanbin walked to the bus stop, rubbing his arms as the cold seeped through his thin top. He huffed out and watched his breath form in the air. “I definitely should’ve worn something thicker,” he muttered underneath his breath.

“Yeah, you should have! It’s almost winter and you’re wearing a cardigan,” a voice spoke up next to him and Hanbin jumped, turning his head to blink at the speaker. His face lit up in a smile as he registered his friend, Jinhwan, staring at him with an unimpressed look on his face.

“Jinhwan!” Hanbin greeted, huddling closer and pressing their shoulders together. “I haven’t seen you since last week!”

Jinhwan sighed and leaned into Hanbin, hands tucked into the pockets of his thick jacket. “Had some family issues back in Jeju that finally got resolved. I’ve been doing what homework I could, but it’s going to be hell to catch up.”

Hanbin made a noise of sympathy. “I can help out if you need me to?” Though they were in different majors, with Hanbin in psychology and Jinhwan in business, Hanbin liked Jinhwan a lot and wanted him to be less stressed.

Jinhwan sent Hanbin an appreciative smile and said, “I will if I need to.” Face becoming more mischievous, he gently bumped against Hanbin as they boarded the bus that finally arrived. “So,” he started, “why are you dressed up so nice in such cold weather? Got someone to impress?”

Hanbin blushed, laughing in slight embarrassment. “Maybe,” he said, avoiding Jinhwan inquiring gaze.

“Who?” Jinhwan asked, eyes lighting up. “Who finally got the notoriously indifferent Hanbin to agree to a date?”

Hanbin shoved Jinhwan. “I’m not indifferent!” He protested half-heartedly. “I just didn’t have time because of classes!”

Jinhwan scoffed, waving off his explanation. “Semantics,” he replied. “So, who’s the lucky one?” Hanbin fiddled with his cardigan, tugging lightly at the material as he answered.

“An older guy. His name’s Kim Jiwon, but everyone calls him Bobby.” Jinhwan went still next to him and Hanbin looked over, confused at the stunned expression on Jinhwan’s face.

“What’s wrong?” Hanbin asked in worry. Jinhwan looked at him incredulously.

“What do you mean what’s wr–,” Jinhwan cut himself off before exclaiming, “Hanbin, that’s one of the youngest billionaires in the world and you just casually said you’re going on a date with the guy!”

Hanbin blinked. “He’s that rich? Huh.” Inside Hanbin was screaming. He didn’t know Bobby was that important, and the weight of the function increased. He’d feel incredibly guilty if he accidentally did anything to ruin Bobby’s prestigious reputation.

He also made a mental note to knock Junhoe over the head for leaving out this bit of information. And Donghyuk too, since they only shared one singular brain cell between the two.

“That’s all you have to say?!” Jinhwan looked absolutely bewildered at how flippant Hanbin seemed. He opened his mouth to keep talking when the bus came to a stop outside Hanbin’s class building. “We’ll continue this conversation another time, young man!” He called out after Hanbin as the younger got off the bus.

Hanbin laughed, waving at his friend before sprinting into the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part One of their date. It got too long so I had to split them into diff chapters. The next one is the actual date, this is just the build up to it
> 
> Enjoy~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tis an update. I have started writing again and I’m pretty happy about it ^_^ 
> 
> Think I updated three fics, including this one, these past two days and I’m very proud of myself ^_^

After class finally ended, Hanbin trudged out of the room, feeling drained from the intense lecturing his professor blasted through. Only the miserable faces of his fellow students kept him from feeling like an idiot for not catching every word during class.

He groaned out loud, wiping a hand over his face and walking to the school entrance to go to the bus. “I’m literally going to die in that class,” he muttered out loud to himself, slumping down further as his homework seemed to weigh his backpack down with every step he took.

“Don’t die before our date,” Bobby’s voice popped up next to him and Hanbin jumped, heart skipping a beat and hand slapped over his mouth to muffle his scream of fear.

“Bobby-hyung!” He stared at the older male with wide eyes. “What are you doing here?” Bobby grinned, left hand shoved into his jeans pocket and swinging his right arm over Hanbin’s shoulders to pull him closer.

“Did you forget I was coming to pick you up?” Bobby asked in mock disappointment, pouting dramatically for show. “I’ll be really hurt if you did.”

“Oh!” Hanbin gasped, snapping his fingers in realization. “I did remember,” he reassured him, “class just messed with my mind a bit.” Bobby shook his head, using his arm to pull Hanbin towards the street where a fancy Mercedes was docked at the curb, passing students looking at it with awe and admiration.

“C’mon. I’ll bring you on the best date to wipe away your memories of that class.” Bobby opened the passenger door for Hanbin and waited for him to get in, winking as he shut it.

Getting into the driver’s seat, he revved the engine before driving off, letting Hanbin explore the interior of the car without interrupting him. Hanbin felt up the leathers seats, breathing in the air of a luxury vehicle. Everything was bright and shiny and the seat covers most likely cost more than his entire tuition ten times over.

He belatedly realized Bobby was staring at him in amusement and flushed, grinning sheepishly over. “Sorry about that, hyung,” he apologized. “I didn’t mean to ignore you.”

Bobby shrugged. “I don’t mind a cute boy looking at my assets.” He grinned mischievously and leered at Hanbin when he registered the innuendo.

“Bobby-hyung!” Hanbin looked scandalized, bright flush spreading across his skin. He huffed out a laugh, shaking his head. “Where are we going?”

Bobby put a single finger to his lip. “It’s a secret.” He teased, bunny teeth popping out cutely. He ignored Hanbin’s pleading and continued driving, passing by the busy streets and into a higher class area, where only the richest could go without looking foolish.

Hanbin looked around nervously. “Hyung,” he started hesitantly, “I’m not nearly dressed well enough for this.” He tugged his cardigan self-consciously and eyed the pristine glass and marble buildings with apprehension.

Bobby scoffed. “Please,” he said, “you look more amazing than anyone we’re gonna encounter today.” He reached over to grab Hanbin’s hand, squeezing it in reassurance. “Besides,” he added, “I’m less dressed than you and no one will say a word to us.”

That might have been true, but Bobby still looked like a billion bucks. He came to Hanbin dressed in dark, fitting jeans with a white button up that stretched across his muscles, the top two buttons undone to show off his defined collarbone and the beginnings of sharp muscle.

“And yet you still look unfairly hot,” Hanbin complained, even as his eyes lingered over Bobby’s body in appreciation.

“And you look unfairly pretty,” Bobby shot back flippantly, pulling into a parking lot of a building before turning off the car and getting out. Before Hanbin could open his door, Bobby was already there doing it for him.

He got out and lifted an eyebrow. “You don’t have to treat me like a girl,” he informed him, still smiling in thanks as Bobby shut the door behind him and locked the car.

“I want to take care of you,” Bobby said, slipping an arm around Hanbin’s waist and walking them into the building. “Can I?”

Hanbin looked at his earnest eyes and nodded in defeat. Might as well enjoy the sweet treatment. “I suppose I’ll allow it,” Hanbin grinned.

Laughing softly, Bobby walked them to the hostess stand. “Welcome to La Bellê, gentlemen,” the hostess greeted, smile polite and bright. “How can I help you?”

“Reservation for Bobby,” he answered her, and she responded quickly, straightening up and smile turning sweet.

“We have your table ready, Mr. Kim,” she chirped, leading them to a private room near the back, opening the door and ushering them inside. Hanbin gasped, gazing around the spacious area. There were large windows all along one side, with the most amazing view of the river glittering in front of them. A small white round table sat near the middle, white cloth drapes over it and a rose carefully placed off to the side.

As they sat down, the hostess said, “Your server will be with you in just a moment.” Bobby waved her off and she walked away, closing the door behind her gently.

“This place is absolutely gorgeous,” Hanbin told Bobby reverently. He felt so under-classed here, but Bobby eased his worries.

“Fitting for someone just as gorgeous then,” Bobby said, reaching over the table to clasp their hands together.

Hanbin laughed, flustered at the barrage of compliments that seemed to be flowing out of Bobby. The waitress entered the room and Bobby straightened up with a charming grin, leaving Hanbin stare at their intertwined hands shyly.

  
-

  
The date went fantastically, Hanbin honestly couldn’t believe someone as lauded as Bobby could be so down to earth and kind.

“You’re a lot different than how I expected,” Hanbin said in a lull of conversation. Bobby smiled and cocked his head.

“How so?” He asked, a glint in his eyes already telling Hanbin he knew what he meant, but still wanted him to say it.

Hanbin gave him a wry smile. “Well, for one thing, you’re not a completely arrogant douche. You’re… really sweet.” He stopped himself from continuing on, compliments stuck on his tongue as Bobby ducked his head down sheepishly.

“I didn’t come from old money,” Bobby replied back, thumb absentmindedly rubbing circles on Hanbin’s hand. “My dad worked for what we got and I‘m trying hard to keep his dream going.”

“And you’ve done an amazing job,” Hanbin reassured him in a soft voice. Bobby really was incredible, he thought to himself, unknowingly smiling at him with fondness.

Bobby flushed, eyes flickering away. “Thank you,” he coughed. Clearing his throat, Bobby put on a bright smile and met Hanbin’s eyes.

“I have a reason I brought you here, aside from wanting to spend more time getting to know you.” Bobby winked at Hanbin before his face smoothed out to something more serious.

“There’s an event coming up pretty soon that I attend annually, and I wanted to ask you if you would be my date to it.” Seeing the uneasy look on Hanbin’s face, Bobby rushed to add, “You’re under no obligation to say yes. We’ve only known each other for such a short time.”

Hanbin chewed on his lip, nervously squeezing Bobby’s hand as he contemplated on whether or not to go. On one hand, he didn’t want to hurt Bobby’s reputation that he worked so hard to obtain, but on the other hand… he _really_ liked Bobby – probably more than he should have, when he knew this arrangement between them wasn’t as much personal than it was for beneficial gain.

Realizing that made his chest hurt and Hanbin frowned, reaching his free hand up to massage over his heart. “Hey,” Bobby’s voice broke through Hanbin’s conflicted thoughts and he looked up into Bobby’s concerned face.

“If you’re not comfortable, you don’t have to say yes. I’ll understand, I promise.” Seeing his endlessly kind eyes helped Hanbin make his choice.

Nodding determinedly, he said, “I’ll go.” Bobby looked surprised and then concerned. Before he could even get the words out, Hanbin continued, “I know I don’t have to, but I want to. I swear.”

A bright smile crept up Bobby’s lips and his eyes crinkled shut, bunny teeth jutting out in a show of genuine joy. “Thank you so much, Bin,” Bobby lifted their intertwined hands up and kissed the back of Hanbin’s hand.

Hanbin’s breath caught and he felt his heart involuntarily skip a beat at the affectionate gesture. Uh oh.

He was in _so_ much trouble.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Hanbin’s come to the conclusion that he likes Bobby quite a bit. Uh oh. 
> 
> And who knows what Bobby is feeling so far ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~


End file.
